Fluttered Wings
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Draco knew fairies only existed in story books and movies, so why was he staring at a boy with wings and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen?
1. To the fairies they draw near

****

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Harry Potter or the song below, but I own the plot and lots and lots of blueberry coffee

Warnings: None

A/N: Well here another story for my ever going file, its AU and Draco/Harry pairing, meaning two guys sucking each other's faces off. If you don't like it then go back and find a nice Harry and Ginny story, and if you're wondering who going to be top and who going to be bottom in this story then please go look in my profile to get you're answer, and if you don't like the idea, I'm sorry. Also this may be a Mpreg, not sure just yet but will let you know.

*looks at notes* hmmm thats about it now

On with the show!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Fluttered Wings**

_~When the moon comes up to the shine come face~ _

_~The birds are fast asleep~_

_~When the lanters hang from mavery post~ _

_~The fairies leave the keep~_

_~They each join thier hands and sing the songs~ _

_~The narrie a soul can hear ~_

_~In the spring time when the youth is new~ _

_~To the fairies they draw near ~_

_To the fairies they draw near~ _

All stories start with Once upon a time, but this story does not, nor does it begins in a Kingdom far, far away. No, this story begins deep in a forest, where the wild and magical roam and play, where make-believe becomes reality. It is where one of the most magical of creatures lives and breathes.

Fairies.

_He was not born like his people, his creation was from the union of magic and earth alone; his people call him a gift from the gods, his parents called him, Harry._

The forest was deep, dark, silent, still, unmoving, waiting. Not a thing stirred as though a single sound or movement would destroy this peace. A light suddenly flickered through the darkness.

Once

Twice

A final time, and then the light glowed, more lights followed it, flickering then glowing, soon the darkness was replaced with beautiful multi-colored glows and shrieking laughter. The wind blew shaking trees and bushes, kicking up dirty and bending grass and flowers, the laughing multi-colored lights moved through the forest all heading in one direction, riding on the wind.

The lights came upon a tree, the tree was old, its branches had twisted with age , its vines and leaves hung, varies types of flowers circled around it at the base, this tree was called Hallow Moon.

Inside Hallow Moon behind its thick vines and leaves was a city, bathed in the rays of the moonlight that peeked through the leaves and branches. Built from the vines, leaves and bark of the tree, and high on top watching over the city was a royal castle that just sparkled with life.

The beautiful lights entered this city, their laughter echoing as they descended onto the large branch. As they descended the glows dimmed it until the light was nearly invisible, revealing small bodies wrapped in leaves, and fluttering wings.

Fairies

As more fairies entered the city, more came from out of their houses to greet their brethren. Chatter filled the air.

"It's wonderful to see you again!"

"How was your hibernation?"

"How are the little ones?"

"My mate slept like a bear"

"He here!"

Those words were said by a young woman, simple words really but they had an effect, for every head turned to the entrance of the city, with anticipation and eagerness.

A white glow could be seen from behind the vines, it entered slowly and somewhat shyly, once fully inside the white glow descended, its glow dimming as it came to the ground, until it revealed the fairy.

Now while all fairies were beautiful, but this young fairy was enchanting and like nothing ever seen in the fairy world, sun-kissed skin, small, slim, and somewhat curvy body was covered in sewed together blue flower petals. Pointed ears stuck out from dark as night long wavy silk hair, that curtain an adorable face, large glowing innocent forest green eyes, and long almost almond shaped wings which fluttered softly behind, sparkled in the moonlight.

This was the fairy called Harry.

The silence that stretched was broken by a young fairy the same age as Harry, with bushy brunette hair, brown eyes large butterfly wings and dressed in dark leaves; the young fairy flew above the crowd and flung herself around the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Harry it's great to see you, I hope you're hibernation went well"

Harry smiled and hugged his friend back

"It went well, slept through it all" his voice was soft, gentle almost

"Very glad to hear it"

With that said Hermione took hold of her dear friend's hand and pulled him along, the crowd parted for them, Harry smiling at them as he passed. The crowd followed the two to the center of the city, there drawn on the ground were symbols that Harry had drawn when he was five summers. No one but Harry himself knew what they meant.

The young fairy stepped into the center where the picture of the stars and earth circled each other, his wings fluttered when he took a deep breath, green eyes looked up to the canopy where the moon could barely be made out from the cover of leaves, both of his ears twitched as though listening to or for something. Behind him, the rest of his people watched as he floated up above them, cupped his hands and brought them to rosy red pouted lips.

He blew, and sliver dust flew from his hands and down onto his people below, who gave cries of wonder and excitement, as plant life grew all around them, their wings fluttered happily as they heard and felt Hallow Moon grew stronger, their wings changing varies colors.

Hermione watched her friend, as he came back down and was instantly surrounded by the other fairies, she giggled when her friend blushed adorably from all the attention, she was about to go save him when a loud shriek of surprise caught her and everyone else's attention. What she saw had her sighing, pushing through the vines was a large beck followed by a large round black eye.

"Severus!" Came Harry's voice as he pushed through the startled and slightly amused sea of fairies.

The black crow cawed as the young fairy approached him, it lowered its beak allowing Harry's gentle hand to touch him.

"Silly bird, you know you can't fit in here" Harry giggle as he ran his hand up and down the creature's beak, "and where is Hedwig, did you two get into a fight again?" the crow gave a look of annoyance which caused the young fairy to laugh out loud, his laughter like a smoothing creak.

"You two are impossible!" he laughed "you're worst then squabbling Golems" , the crow huffed and gave a look of being insulted, which only caused Harry to laugh harder. Severus huffed again before pulling back.

"Aw, Sevvie I didn't mean it"

Hermione chuckled, as she watched her dear friend argue with the black crow, some fairies also watched amused, and others went about preparing for the festival that was to start soon, this was after all, norm in Hallow Moon.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter, sorry for taking so long with the second, but I've been really really sick and couldn't really do much of anything.**

**Anywho here chapter two**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Fluttered Wings**

Hogwarts High boarding school was known to be beyond the best of the best, parents of all class, cultures, and race send their child here in hopes that they become great….or at least learn enough to graduate and get into a good college, of course for some that was asking for a little too much .

One such student was Draco Malfoy, Draco comes from a highly respected and highly powerful family, a long line of blue-blood ran through his veins. Whatever that meant. He was a handsome boy with short blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, years of martial arts training had given him a slim body, a hard stomach, and defined legs. He stood at tall at 6 and a few inches. His skin was a milky white, free of the normal teenage acne.

All in all perfection…..at least in his and half the school population's mind

"Draco!"

Said blonde sighed before he felt someone grip his arm tightly, he didn't bother trying pry the girl off him, it was pointless really the women was like a leech, stinking on and sucking you dry.

"How was your summer" Pansy purred, her body pressing against him. Draco resisted hard not to make a face or cut of his arm and scrub his body with bleach as he answered.

"Decent"

"Well my summer were spent laying on the beaches on the islands, I got a tan see"

Actually he did see, she looked like a flat-faced lobster.

"Lovely, now if you'll excuse me I have some important things that need taken care off"

"But it's the first day of school!" Pansy pouted, "what could you possibly have to do? I mean don't you want to spend time with your fiancé?"

"_Don't remind me"_

Draco sighed in relief when the leech finally released his arm, he could feel the blood returning to his arm.

"Draco answer me!"

Draco winced at the whining, and decided now was the time to make his escape.

"Draco? Where are you going? Draco come back. Draco Lucius Malfoy you come back here! Don't run from me! DRACO!"

*************

Hogwarts was separated into houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each houses had its own student council, colors, mascot and section of the school that was their own territory. Seniors had their own rooms, while the lower class shared a dorm of four, something Draco, now a senior was grateful for.

The blonde entered his new room; he looked over the decor and gave it his approval before heading to his room to unpack, after unpacking he decided it was safe enough to head back out and look for Blaise, his childhood friend. He found the dark-skinned boy's room five doors down from his. Draco raised an elegant brow at the loud shuffled music coming from the other side of the door, before pounding on it.

"Blaise, open the door!"

When he didn't get an answer he kicked the door, hard.

"Damn it Draco, I have to pay for that!"

Draco put on his trademark smirk and entered, stepping the door that was now on the floor. Blaise turned off his stereo and glared at his friend

"You make it sound like you're poor" the blonde said, causing the other to scowl.

"That's not it; mom said she'll kill me if she gets another letter, saying I've misbehaved again"

"Well then I'll be sure to say nice things about you at your funeral"

"And I'll give Pansy a key to your room if you don't fix my door"

Draco frowned, "You're a bastard"

"I know"

It was around five that the two headed down to the great hall for the welcoming feast, as soon as they sat down at the Slytherin table, Draco was nearly tackled by the flat faced lobster, I mean Pansy.

"Draco darling where have you been!?"

Draco groaned while Blaise snickered, luckily for Draco or Pansy whichever way you looked at it, the doors to the great hall open, and the Freshmen came filing in, and singling the start of the Welcoming ceremony.

"So ready for another night of fairy hunting?" Blaise asked after the freshmen were sorted into their houses and the food was served, Draco groaned.

"Why did you have to remain me, you evil bastard, now I'm not hungry anymore"

The headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore, was a bit of a crack pot, or at least that what Draco thought, Blaise thought the man was dropped on the head when he was baby, repeatedly. Anyway, every year at the beginning the elder man made the whole school and when I say the whole school I mean the _**whole **_school, student and staff, go outside, into the woods they had and look for fairies.

Why the man did this nobody knows, well Draco did, it was because the man was crazy!

"Well seeing as you no longer hungry can I have the rest of your ham?"

Draco slide the plate to the other male, with a grumpy face, remembering his older plans when he was just a freshmen of killing his father for sending him to this place.

"_I wonder how many years you'll get for poisoning your father"_

******************

Harry woke up as he always did, buried deep into Hedwig's feathers. With a yawning the young fairy stretched and unfolded his wings. He smiled when he was nudged gently by a beck.

"Good morning Hedwig"

The snowy white owl, screeched a good morning before standing, Harry quickly flew off the owl's back and watched her shake and ruffle her feathers, it was then that he noticed the other member of the nest was not present.

"Sevvie must have gone hunting" he mused before resuming his position back into the nest. There he dug around for his clothes, finding them he dressed, then ate some of the berried brought to him by Hedwig.

"I'm going to Hermione's and staying the night there"

Hedwig lifted her head from where she was cleaning her feathers and stared.

"I know I'll be careful" Harry said, clearly understanding the owl. Hedwig made as noise that almost sounded like a snort of disbelieve. Harry pouted

"I'm always careful"

Hedwig just made that sound again.

* * *

**There you go Chapter 2, I hope you like it, and once again sorry for not updating in so long, but when you're sick, you're sick.**

**Review Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the last chapter. Here chapter 3 **

**I hope my grammer is okay **

**Now on with the show!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Fluttered Wings**

Hermione lived not far from the nest in a house near a creek built from leaves and sticks, she lived with both her parents, her father was currently in Hallow Moon, no one is sure when he'll return, until then it was just her and her mother, and sometimes Harry.

"Honorable Harry it's good to see you again" Hermione's mother, Ginger said greeting Harry at the door, the smaller fairy frowned at the title but said nothing learning long ago that it was impossible to get the older fairy to stop. "Hermione is in her room, reading as always" Harry chuckled before thanking her and went to go find his friend.

"Afternoon Harry"

"Afternoon Mione, what are you reading?"

Hermione scooted over to allow her friend room on her bed, Harry flopped onto the bed causing both to bounce.

"The Tales of Merlin"

"I've never read that one"

Hermione's eyes sparkled, and soon Harry found himself learning all about Merlin

**************

Draco woke up dreading this day, slowly he got off bed and took his time getting ready. He debated whether or not to skip breakfast; the choice was taken out of his hands when Blaise bragged into his room and dragged him down to the Great Hall. All the bacon had been eaten and there was no more apple juice leaving him with cereal and not even his favorite either, afterwards he had all classes with Gryffindor, it was well known that the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin did not get along at all, he nearly got into a fight with one of them, a red-head called Ron Weasley.

Then the headmaster came over the PA remaining them of their 'nightly outing' today. Draco shuddered at the thought of being out in the woods for two hours, with all those bloody bugs and Pansy, in the semi-dark.

"Draco you alright? Your eye twitching"

"Fine"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"If you say so"

"Draco darling!"

"Oh god"

"Quick run!"

"Draco where are you going?"

*************

"I heard that there are humans that come into the edge of the forest"

Hermione blinked and looked up from her book at her friend floating on a leaf, the two had decided to take a swim in the creak, well Harry swam. Hermione preferred the dry land.

"Where exactly did you here this from?"

"Jacob the mole" Hermione rolled her eyes, of course. Jacob was a well known gossiper in the forest.

"It's suppose to happen tonight"

"Don't even think about"

Harry pouted "But Hermione" he whined

"No, besides what if Jacob's right and there are humans and you'd get captured. You'll end up like your parents, not only that but the whole forest will be in an uproar"

Harry winced at the mention of his parents, Hermione quickly regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, it stayed that way until they were called in for dinner. It was during dinner that the conversation was all but forgotten…well almost.

"I'm still going and you're coming with me"

"What?! When did I agree to this?"

"When I'll let slip to your parents that you've been sneaking into the council meetings _**again**_" Hermione scowled, "You are an evil little thing and besides I can't help it, they have such interesting topics"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, only Hermione would find a council meeting interesting, him personal found them boring, that's why he stopped attainting, much to the displeasure of the council.

"So when are we leaving?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes clearly showing how much she didn't want to go.

"Jacob says that they come out at dusk, so we'll leave a little after then"

"You know Severus and Hedwig are going to kill us when they find out"

"You mean _**if**_ they find out"

"If? If is good"

"Yep!"

****************

The forest was alive with life, from the hooting owl to the dancing fireflies.

"Now remember, who ever catches a fairy will pass this first quarter with an A" Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling, "and of course if a teacher catches one, they get a raise" when he received the nods and mumbles of yes, Albus clapped his hands together happily "Alright then. Let's go catch us some fairies!"

Draco and the rest of the school watched as their headmaster skipped into the forest, he then turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Why is that man in charge of children, without medication?"

Normally a comment like that would have earned him a detention, but with all things considered…well he could get away with this one.

"I'm not sure" the women sighed before following the giggling that was coming from Albus.

"There you are" Draco jumped when he came face to face with Pansy

"Where the hell you come from?!"

"Language!" scowled one of the teachers who heard

Pansy giggled "Oh Draco you're so funny, now come on. I heard there are some gorgeous flowers that grow **deep** in the forest"

Draco whined as he was dragged into the forest, mentally praying that he gets mauled by a bear or that Pansy does, preferably Pansy.

*************

"Look Mione humans!"

"I see them, now let's go!"

Harry ignored his friend's tugging as he peeked from behind a leaf, his eyes wide excitement and awe, he never seen a human before and so many!!

"What's that in their hands?" Hermione asked

"Thought you wanted to leave"

"It's just a question" Hermione pouted

Harry smiled, before looking at what caught the other fairy's attention then shrugging.

"Don't know but it looks like there trying to catch something", Hermione blinked and watched as the humans captured fireflies in there odd object.

"Fireflies?"

"Looks like it"

"But why?"

"Sevvie says humans don't need a reason to do what they do" Hermione nodded, accepting it.

"I'm going to take a closer look"

"Harry no!"

Too late, the young fairy had already flown off, Hermione groaned.

***************

Draco sighed in relief as he was finally able to get away from Pansy and her attempts of seducing him, the blonde shuddered at the thought, he allowed his feet to carry him back to the path they were suppose to follow, the glows of the fireflies lighting his path for the moment. He looked at his night-light watch, his two hours were almost up, meaning he had to find something shiny for the headmaster before then. His eyes scanned around him and was not surprise to find had fireflies suddenly disappeared on him.

Almost had disappeared

There between the bushes, was a glowing light, which he assumed was a firefly….though he didn't remember any of them glowing white.

"_Why should I care, as long as I have something to show"_

Harry was too busy looking at the humans that he didn't hear the human behind him until it was too late and he was trapped behind a glassy surface.

* * *

**Well here chapter 3, the next chapter where the real fun begins!!!**

**Review please !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluttered Wings**

"Draco my boy, you have earn yourself an A for this quarter"

Draco blinked, then looked down at his capture then back up at the headmaster.

"Seriously?"

The elder nodded

"Thank you sir" the blonde said politely before handing the jar to the man before him, Albus shook his head.

"No you keep it, you've earned it"

Draco looked back down at the jar, where his catch was flying around almost in a panic frenzy then back at the smiling man, he didn't want it, really.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Really?"

"Really, really"

Damn smile

With a sigh Draco nodded and followed the rest of the students who were heading back inside the school.

"Never seen a firefly that color before" Blaise said when the blonde caught up with him.

"Me either, but the headmaster thinks it's a fairy, so I'm not complaining seeing as how I'm going to get straight A's this quarter"

"Lucky you, though you're not the only one. I heard the headmaster congratulating Loony Lovegood an hour before you"

Draco snorted, Luna Lovegood or Loony Lovegood as the students called her, was as crazy as the headmaster, if it wasn't for that and the insane Pansy, he would have dated her. She was very pretty.

The two parted ways, Draco entered his room. As he made his way to the bed he placed the jar onto his desk, and gave it a good look.

"I suppose I could keep you as a desk ornament or maybe I should just give you away"

**************

Harry had stopped panicking when he realized everything had stopped moving, it was then that he noticed that he was being looked at, in turn he looked as well and inhaled.

The human was so pretty!

Blonde hair and grey eyes that remained him of a storm

His wings fluttered, his glow and wings turned a light pink, his ears twitched when he heard the human gasp.

"You changed colors!"

Harry watched the emotions that displayed in those pretty grey eyes and without realizing it he was falling in love with the human.

*****************

Draco as the human was called, was what humans called a perfectionist, everything had to prefect and in place. Most would find it annoying or slightly amusing, Harry found it kind of cute. Not only that, but the blonde was vain. Harry had on point watch the human spend at least an hour looking at himself in the mirror before leaving to do whatever it is he did.

Like now, Harry sat in the glass jar alone, he wings were blue and drooped, he really wanted out and had tried to get out, he had even tried spells but for some reason they weren't working! His ears twitched in thought, was there something blocking his magic? The fairy shook his head, no that couldn't be it, and with that thought Harry tried once more to free himself

Closing his eyes the young fairy concentrated on his magic, concentrated on breaking this glass prison. His wings sparked as they fluttered, ears twitching as he heard the familiar hum of his magic, the glass around him started to crack

_**Crash!**_

Harry smiled, he did it! He was free! While the fairy congratulated himself, he never noticed the front door opening.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me**

**Warnings: Read the first chapter**

**A/N: I KNOW this took forever I'm sorry**

**Now on with the show**

**

* * *

****Fluttered Wings **

"How did you get out?"

At the voice Harry jumped and nearly tripped, he turned around facing the human and he froze. Not moving even when the human came closer.

"How did this happen?" Draco asked, looking at the mess on the desk, then looked back at Harry. He was surprised that the firefly just stayed there even as he cleaned up, he cast a glance at the white firefly before going to his closet to look for that jar he has seen earlier.

Why there was a spare jar in his closet was beyond him

Harry watched, suddenly very anxious. He was debating whether or not he should descend his glow and let Draco see him.

"_But Severus said humans were mean cruel creatures" _he thought with a frown, _"but Hedwig also said that some humans could be kind, maybe Draco is kind as well. Only one way to find out" _

Draco emerged from his closet with a spare jar, "Okay, I found another jar, though I have a feeling I won't need—"

The jar slipped from the blonde's hands, landing on the floor and rolling away, his eyes widen as he stared shocked. There on his desk, where his pet firefly use to be was a Fairy.

Draco stared at it. Then the Fairy waved shyly at him

Draco eyes then rolled back and he fell to the ground landing with a loud thud.

Harry stared wide eyed at the body on the floor with only one thing in mind

"_I killed Draco!"_

**************

He was going to _**kill**_ that child, when he got his talons on the boy he was ripping his head off, maybe that will give the boy some common sense.

//You're feathers are ruffling again Sev//

//Don't call me that!//

Hedwig made a noise that sounded like laughter making Severus snap his beak angrily at her.

//How can you be laughing when that brat and Granger are missing!//

//Because I know both are safe and are probably hiding from _**you**_//

Severus snorted before landing on the ground, where he then hopped over to a hole in the ground. Hedwig landed on a branch nearby and watched.

//Jacob, you nosey rotten come out here now!//

If anyone knew where the brat and Ganger were it would be Jacob.

Meekly a grey head peeked out //Ah Severus wonderful to see you//

//Likewise I'm sure, now tell me have you seen Harry and Granger?//

//No, but I've heard the most juicy rumor about them//

//Let me guess, they eloped//

//Really? Odd, I heard they were captured by humans and used as slaves//

//……WHAT!?//

***********

"This just a dream, just a dream, and any moment now I'll wake up. _**Any**_moment now"

Harry listen to the human mumbled to himself with curiosity and slight annoyance, after all it took him forever to wake the blonde-after he realize that Draco wasn't dead- and now he was ignoring him.

With a huff and a flutter of his wings, Harry flew over to the corner where Draco was huddled and having his breakdown. Once there he tugged on the blonde's hair to gain his attention

"OW! What was that for?!" Draco glared at the Fairy, surprised when the Fairy glared back,

"What?!"

The Fairy's wings turned a light red

"You mad?" Draco asked, deciding to ignore the voice in his head that told him that he was talking to his dream. The Fairy nodded and huffed

"Well what do you expect!? I just found out that I have a Fairy in my room!"

The Fairy tilted his head, making Draco sighed, "Never mind" he then sighed "it's just a dream anyway OW!"

Draco glared at the Fairy who had pulled sharply on his hair again, the look he received clearly told him what the Fairy thought of his dream.

After five minutes of just glaring at each other, Draco sighed. "Alright fine, maybe this isn't a dream" the blonde mumbled. The Fairy smiled and Draco for some odd reason felt light.

"_Weird" _

"So not-dream-fairy, you got a name?"

The Fairy nodded, opened its mouth and a chime came out…wait what?

"Um run that by me again"

The Fairy frowned and tried again, only for another chime to come out, when the Fairy tried once more and got the same results, Draco groaned

"_Great not only I'm I dreaming of Fairies, but it's the male version of Tinker Bell!"_

"This is the weirdest dream I ever had" the blonde mumbled "Ow! Will you stop doing that!"

***********

Albus hummed merrily as he looked over documents, his blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"_This year is going to fun" _

* * *

**I have a love hate relationship with Albus, Ron I just plain hate, sorry Ron fans.**

**Thanks for reading leave a thought**

**Til next time **

**_P.S I'm got up a poll check it out _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Here the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Fluttered Wings **

Draco bit back a yawn as the teacher drone on and on, about something they'll probably never use ever in life, a sudden shift in his pocket jacket made him jump slightly before glaring at said jacket, only to have the jacket jingle.

"Did you say something Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, sir"

The teacher droned on.

After class Draco headed to the bathroom and after checking to make sure he was alone he reached into his pocket and plucked out the fairy.

"Didn't I tell you to be quite?"

Harry glared at him, his wings fluttering in irritation.

"Look, you wanted to come, but I can't have you flying around so others can see you"

Harry pouted

"Oh stop it, and get back in my jacket I have another class"

Harry huffed but hid back inside the jacket, the two then headed off to class.

Draco, after getting over his shock that he had a fairy in his room, had decided just to go with the flow, and after a rather bizarre moment of charades Draco learned that his new companion was named Harry.

He thought it was an odd name for a fairy, and has suggested other names only to have his hair violently tugged.

So Harry it was.

"Draco darling!"

Both Draco and the Fairy cringed at the voice, Pansy giggled as she attached herself to the blonde's arm.

"Wanna have lunch together?" she asked

"Sorry I'm skipping lunch today, I have things to do" Draco said

"Oooh, can I help?"

"Sorry, it's a boy thing" and with that said, Draco snatched back his arm and ran like hell was at his heels.

* * *

After diner, Draco headed straight to his room, once the door closed Harry flew out the blonde's jacket pocket. Draco watched the fairy fly around the room before going over and flopping onto his bed with a sigh, throwing his bag into the floor in the process.

Harry came over and sat onto the pillow.

"I suppose you had fun" Draco asked, Harry smiled and nodded, his wings turning a light yellow and fluttering happily. Draco rolled over onto his stomach and moved closer to the fairy.

"You know you're kind of cute close up"

Harry's whole body blushed, sure he had been called cute before by his people, even beautiful, but he never really paid much mind. Yet when Draco called him that his whole body went hot and a pleasant feeling went through him.

"Hey you okay? You're not getting sick are you, can fairies get sick?"

Harry shook his head and gave a reassuring smile, before flying off and under the bed

"Hey!"

* * *

Several weeks passed and Harry had gotten a bit braver to where he would sneak out at night, exploring the castle, this time he was able to get into the headmaster's office. He flew around the room, taking in all the odd items and devices the elderly man had.

So engrossed in a particular item that he couldn't make heads or wing off he didn't notice the shadow creep closer over him.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Harry eep'ed and flew to the closest thing to hide in, which was in the bookcase.

"There no need to hide" Albus chuckled "I mean you know harm, I just want to talk, its been a while since I had a visitor"

Harry peeked from behind one of the books he was hiding, he looked at the smiling elderly man who waited patiently for him to come out. With a nervous twitch of his wings he came out of hiding, he watched as the Headmaster turned on the lights and made his way to his desk.

"Well aren't you going to come sit?" Albus asked

Harry eyed him before flying over and landing on the desk, Albus smiled eyes twinkling.

"My name is Albus, what's yours little one"

Harry answered with some hesitation, his voice coming out in a bell jingle to Albus, but the elderly man smile none the less.

"A charming name" Albus said

Soon Harry became at ease, and was drawn into a conversation with the slightly crazy old man.

* * *

Soon Harry couldn't wait till night fell; he looked forward to the nightly talk with the Headmaster, who gladly entertained him with his stories.

"Ah Harry right on time" Albus said from his position in the back where the curtain was drawn, how the elder man knew he had entered was a mystery to the fairy.

Harry jingled a greeting, before his attention was brought to the large book open on the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah, you've noticed my new book; I got this morning from an old friend"

Harry landed on the open book; he looked over the words and was surprised to find it written in his people's language. He looked back at Albus in shock then back at the book.

The first page and the second were basic spells that he had mastered long ago.

"I'm assuming you know how to read it?"

Harry nodded, and landing onto the opened book, letting his eyes scan over the rest of the words. His eyes widen when they landed on a particular spell, this was impossible, forbidden even!

"Harry are you alright?"

Draco entered his room tired, he tossed his bag ungracefully on the floor along with his jack and shoes, he then collapsed into his bed face first.

"School is the Devil's work" he mumbled into the mattress, a sharp tug of his hair made him peek up an eye.

"And where the hell have you been?"

Harry smiled and gave a little jingle, before tugging at the blonde hair again.

"Go away, I'm sleepy" Draco whined.

Harry pouted before flying out of eye sight, Draco gave a small huff before resuming his previous position, and soon was drifting off to sleep, he barely notice the bright flash of white near his desk.

Morning came, but none of the students bothered with getting out of bed, seeing as it was the weekend.

Draco was not one of them, the fact that he forgot to close his curtains may have something to do with it.

With a groan the blonde rolled over hoping to get some more sleep, his arms wrapping around the warm body next to him.

…..Wait what!

Eyes snapped open, and the body shot up.

The curled body was tanned, and the hair was long black and wavy, familiar almond shape wings folded on the back.

"H-Harry?"

The body stirred and eyes opened to reveal bright green, a yawn then a smile was turned his way.

"Good morning Draco" Harry said cheerfully.

Draco fainted.

* * *

**Yes I know...I'm evil**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Slash, Yuri and other stuff that should be on a warning **

**A/N: I know, its been so long since I updated! But I hope this makes up for it and you enjoy it!**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Fluttered Wings**

Harry sat cross-legged on the bed, as he waited patiently for the blonde to wake, which wasn't a long as last time he noted, when the other boy stirred.

Grey eyes fluttered open and looked around the room in a daze until they landed on Harry, Harry smiled cheerfully at the blonde.

"Morning!" the fairy said cheerfully.

Draco sat up quickly, nearly falling off the bed, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing but no sounds coming out.

"I got big, see" Harry stood on the bed, to show the pale and shocked blonde.

Draco let his eyes roam up and down the body, he was barely aware of his lower groin perking up in interest, before he blushed as when he realized that Harry was naked…and human!

"Wha—How—Why—Huh"

Harry giggled before sitting cross-legged in mid-air, his wings fluttering in the air.

Well almost human

"I used a spell to make myself bigger, and we can do a lot of other stuff together!"

Draco yelped when Harry pounced on him, and they both became tangled in the sheets, a large smile was plastered on the fairy's face, his wings a bright yellow and for the first time Draco noticed that the wings seem to spark when they fluttered, he was so transfixed on the sparks that he didn't notice that Harry was babbling.

"I can even sit next class with you!"

"Wait what?"

"I can sit next to you in class" Harry repeated, he then frowned and his wings turned a light blue mixed with grey, his pointed ears seem to droop and his eyes widen with sadness.

"I can't sit with you?" the fairy whimpered.

Draco groaned, "That's not what I meant" he said, "how am I going to explain everyone about you"

"Just tell them I'm your _Mizta_" Harry said softly, his wings turning a soft pink as he looked away.

"Whats a _Mizta_?" Draco asked

Harry squirmed and went quiet for a moment, Draco waited patiently, finally the fairy's open his mouth to tell when the door was banged on.

"Oi Draco, get you lazy ass up!"

"Crap Blaise!"

Harry yelped when he was pulled off the bed and shoved into the closet.

"Stay quiet"

"But—"

The door closed, just as Blaise entered the room.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?"

"That was you? I thought it was a gorilla banging at my door"

"Haha, very funny. Hurry up and get dress so we can go to breakfast"

Dressed… right

That meant getting clothes

Clothes that were in his closet

A closet where a human-sized fairy was hiding in

Can you spell Disaster?

"I think I'll go like this"

"In your pajama bottoms?"

"Well they are silk"

"Dude, you're willing to go the Hall half naked when you knew Pansy and your creepy ass fan club will tie, gag and lock you away to do some really traumatizing things to you"

Wellllllllllll when he puts it like that …..

The closet door rattled

"What was that?"

"Let's go!"

"But—"

Draco grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out the room, the door closing with a slam.

* * *

Later that day Draco entered the room, he now wore a borrowed shirt from Blaise which he intended to return. With a sigh he looked around the room, and found Harry sitting cross-legged, floating in mid-air and glaring at him.

"What?" the blonde asked rather annoyed.

You be too if you chased and molested by half the school.

"You left me" Harry said with a pout before turning away.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let Blaise see you" Draco said making his way over to the closet, Harry landed next to him.

"Why can't he see me?" Harry asked with a cute tilt of the head.

"I trust Blaise, but I want more time before I tell him about you. Now here, put this on"

Harry took hold of the clothes, and looked at Draco.

"Why?"

"We're going to see the Headmaster, and somehow convince him you're my relative or something, I didn't get that far in the plan" Draco said, trying and failing not to stare while Harry dressed. Both the pants and shirt were to big, but it would have to do for now.

"We'll leave in an hour, everyone will be at the village then, and it'll be easier to get your to the office then"

Harry nodded as he tried buttoning the shirt, Draco made it look so easy.

"Here" the blonde said as he began buttoning the shirt.

Harry shivered when skin accidently brushed against his, his wings that were pressed down against his back shivered as while.

"There" Draco said once done.

"Thank you" Harry mumbled unable to meet the other's eyes.

* * *

"Ah Harry! I see the spell was a success"

Draco didn't want to know how the crazy old coot knew about Harry; he decided it would be save for his sanity.

"Yep! Thank you for the book, now I can go to class with Draco!" Harry said excitedly, looking around everything was so different with his being taller, of course being 5ft and some inches wasn't very taller, especially for a boy, at least that's what Draco told him.

The three talked, well Albus and Draco talked, Harry was exploring the office when the door opened and two students came in.

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

Draco looked at the girl, who now jumped in Harry's arms and took note of the pointed ears, the same as Harry

"_Another one_!_"_

"Ah, Ms. Lovegood right on time"

"Hello Headmaster, I see the golems have finally left you be" came the dreamy voice of the blonde.

Luna sat next Draco, she looked at the two talking fairies before turning her attention to the Headmaster and Draco.

"Hermione wishes to enroll in the school, at least now that she found her friend" she said, Hermione voice's seconding that before going back to scolding Harry for getting the captured in the first place.

"We're lucky we got caught by such nice humans, who knows what could have happen to us ! And what about Sevvie and Hedwig, they must be worried sick about us!"

Harry gave a troubled frown, yes he knew things could have been a lot worse, if Draco and Luna hadn't caught them, but was not to say he regretted it, though he did miss Hermione Severus and Hedwig while he was stuck in Draco's room.

"I'm sorry" Harry said.

Hermione sighed "I suppose it's fine, but the next time you have some life threatening idea, leave me out of it"

"Now that's settle" Albus said "I believe I have an idea that you all will enjoy and benefits everyone"

* * *

Later that evening, Draco sat next to Blaise and although he was nervous he didn't show it, finally before dinner was served Albus stood up from the head table and gained everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make, two new transfer students have joined us today, and I hope you will welcome them whole heartedly"

The side door opened and Minerva came out followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Everyone please welcome your new classmates Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

The murmuring began

"Wow they're so pretty, especially the boy"

"Do you think their together?"

"I wonder what they use on their skin it looks so soft!"

Draco groaned, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll no more writers block! **

**Reveiw Please!**


End file.
